The present invention concerns a device for sealing a gap between two members to be sealed and comprising at least one elastically expanding hose accommodated in a groove in the wall of one member and expanded by a compressible fluid introduced through a rigid opening such that the hose cannot be displaced in relation to the opening.
A sealing device of this type is known from German utility patent No. GM 29 600 582. The fluid is supplied through a line inserted into the hose and attached to it by straps on its outer surface. The straps take up considerable space and often complicate installation.